Lilka Eleniak
Lilka Eleniak is one of the main characters of Wild Arms 2, fulfilling the role of the party's magic-user and effective healer for the first third of the game. She takes up the call to join ARMS in the stead of her dead sister, and becomes fast friends with Ashley Winchester, on whom she develops a short-lived crush. Lilka remains a true friend to all the ARMS members and acts as a more cheerful counterpoint to the darker elements of the overall story. She puts on a largely carefree and humorous attitude, though in truth she's very insecure and feels that her skills cannot measure up to those of her legendary sister, the Eleniak Witch-Girl. Interestingly enough, Lilka has her own character theme, entitled "The Witch-Girl Appears", on the original soundtrack. The theme itself is bubbly and upbeat, a reflection of Lilka's personality and desire to keep everyone in good spirits despite the various tragedies they face. Wild Arms 2 Lilka's very first act in the game is to save Palace Village from the monster Olivier, though she gives all the credit to her sister instead of herself. Through the early parts of the game, she struggles with her own doubts, never believing that she can be the equal of skill and power as her sister. Her sister's death has also left her afraid to get close to anyone, though she manages to open up to Ashley and her rival Terry back home. She gains more confidence as she travels with her ARMS companions. Though not clarified, or perhaps simply not clear because of the poor translation quality of the English release of the game, it is somewhat suggested that Lilka accidently caused the death of her elder sister. It is known that the Eleniak Witch-Girl died in an experiment with a magical artifact, which could very well be the Millenium Puzzle Lilka is in during her prologue flashback. She is guided through it by the disembodied voice of her sister, which seems to fade away as she tries to reset the gate after Lilka's escape. This would explain a large portion of her insecurity, as well as her hesitance to use the Puzzle to save Ashley. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Little Sorceress with an Umbrella" A sorceress in training-and in need of it. Not very good at spellcasting, and particularly bad at teleportation. Battle Until Tim joins, Lilka will be the team's only source of magic for a while. Her job will largely be to keep Ashley and Brad healed while also dishing out elemental damage when possible. As expected of a mage, her physical parameters are lower than her male allies, but she is more durable than Tim due to a higher HP and defense level in comparison. She can last longer than he can in some more difficult battles, but it would be wise to cast Shield on her to keep her safe. Lilka's attacking options are limited in the beginning due to the lack of Crests, so the player must compensate by changing her magic list at various times to suit the present area until more become available. Like Cecilia before her, Lilka will need to make frequent use of her Mystic ability in order to keep the party alive during difficult bosses, who tend to target the entire party with their special moves. Her Extend and Dual Cast abilities increase her versatility once she gains them later on. In-Game Status In the Beginning of Gameplay * Health 60 /60 (LV 1) * C. Sorcery ** Flame ** Freeze ** Heal * Custom Command (None) Main Status * STR: 15 * VIT: 20 * SOR: 14 * RES: 11 * ATP: 21 * DEF: 12 * MGR: 7 * PRY: 1% * LCK: Normal Equipment * Weapon: Mumbrella * Gear: (None) * Body: Breeze Cape * Head: Hair band * Guard: (None) * Tools: Fire Rod Force Ability #Mystic (Modify item use) #Combine (can summon Guardian so long as Tim is in party) #Extend (Multiplies power of spell used by 1.5 and extends target range from one to group or group to all) #Dual Cast (Casts two spells simultaneously; some spells can be mixed to create new, more powerful spells such as two Saber spells) Wild Arms 5 Lilka makes an appearance in Wild Arms 5, as a delivery girl. When the player has reached a certain part of the game, Dean will generously trade Teleport Orbs with Lilka, whose Orb seems to be malfunctioning. Lilka is also part of another side-quest, involving Ashley Winchester. Trivia *It's been cited in one source or another that Lilka's favorite food is jelly rolls (although in the original Japanese version it was yakisoba bread). Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms 2 characters Category:Cameos